Umbral Wanderer
Physical description: Skin tone ranges from dark grey to deep navy blue and eyes lack irises and pupils (which makes them very vulnerable to bright light). Typically, their build is thin and gangly, though muscular development if not impaired. Their hair grows very slowly, but does not naturally fall out and thus can be cut to the desired length; in almost all cases, their hair is on a purely monochromatic (black and white) spectrum, with shades of all colours within this spectrum occurring naturally. The most common colour outside of the natural spectrum is a faint violet, usually a sign of those born outside the race’s original home. If wounded, their blood is more pink than red due to different chemical being present in their bodies. History: The umbral wanderers have a long history, but usually decline to share it with outsiders other than those they trust. The little that is known to common historians starts with a war against beings known only as denizens of the Burning Halls, an event which ended with the defeat of the invaders but cost the wanderers almost four-fifths of their homeland. Sometime after this, their people were cursed by an elven noble and went into hiding for a time. While the exact nature of the curse remains unknown, the wanderers are loath to disclose it and many are deeply distrustful of outsiders. Eventually, after remaining in the shadows of the world for a good while, travellers began to emerge from their otherwise insular society and thus their presence began to once more become known to the wider world. Society: From what has been observed by others and disclosed by the more loquacious travellers, the majority of the wanderers keep to their hidden settlements in the mountains and hide themselves behind concealing spells which misdirect and confuse would-be visitors. The society of the settlements seems to rely on skilled individuals passing on their trades to those with an aptitude for it and many of these elder craftsmen have seats on the council of silence, the governing body of the city-dwellers. Council of Silence: While the council is largely formed of the senior tradesmen and elders, the absolute leader (known as the Law-speaker) is elected from the younger adults by popular vote and is answerable only to the council if a majority agreement is raised amongst them. The only wanderers not beholden to the council are the travellers. The Pulvis Order: A quasi-religious order which is in charge of defending the wanderers in times of conflict. Their belief system, which calls for the good of the many over the few, is largely a construct aimed to guide their warriors and does not otherwise infringe on the religious freedom enjoyed by their brethren. The order, named after the wasteland which used to be the rest of their homeland before the great war, maintains a large number of fighters skilled at range, close combat, and magic, but has not seen actual combat in several centuries. Their leader, who sits on the council of silence, is known by the pseudonym of the Eyeless and is selected upon the death of their predecessor by means of being the most suitable in terms of magical strength, worldly knowledge, and wisdom. Travellers: The name given to all wanderers who leave the city society. While their goals and prior beliefs vary, few maintain contact with the cities they leave behind. Typically, they maintain strong fighting skills and are possessed of an intense curiosity; hence they leave the known space of the cities and settlements in search of adventure. Common occupations for travellers include travelling merchants, thrill-seeking mercenaries, and roaming artists. Though they undoubtedly exist, no traveller has ever been successfully proven to be a spy for the Pulvis Order. Traditions: Trial of Celebration: While there is no formally upheld coming of age ceremony, there is often a test or challenge presented to the newly matured which is created by family and friends. Such a trial is typically intended to prove one's worth to the local community, but is also a chance for the participant to show off their talents and thus make their abilities known to prospective masters. Trial of Ascension: Upon inheriting a position of authority, the new holder of the role is typically expected to pass a set challenge, almost always directly in line with their new role, to prove themselves to any above them and win the respect of those below. The more senior the position, the more arduous the challenge. Few fail their trials, but those who do so without a good reason typically don't go far. Ceremony of Union: While the concept of marriage brought by outsiders can be somewhat complicated by the wanderer's low birth rate, those wishing to enter into a similar arrangement typically hold a large gathering of family and friends at a private location and declare their feelings. Should at least one side of the prospective in-laws agree, the pair can be unified by any senior member of the ruling council or the Pulvis order. One interesting caveat of such unions is their stipulation that, even if one member was not so before, they are now a part of the wanderers. Thus the ceremony of union is one of the easiest (theoretically of course, as such unions can be dissolved) ways to be acknowledged by the famously isolationist wanderers. Additionally, if neither of the prospective couple's families agree to their union, it is not unheard of for the pair to leave the community to become travellers. Names: In wanderer naming conventions, personal names are used only as a sign of trust and family names are typically the only ones given until trust is earned. Middle names are typically non existent. Common first names (male): * Cano * Cyras * Aurile * Malcef * Landor Common first names (female): * Luna * Lyndire * Anguis * Irilo * Eril Common Last names: * Lucifuge * Ulvan * Oortile * Solman * Pyrilian * Bulvurn * Quis Racial traits: Ability score: Intelligence +2. Age: In most settlements, a baby is considered a child at seven, a child is considered an adult at twenty-one, and an elder must be at least eighty years of age. The natural lifespan for a wanderer is approximately a hundred years, but this is typically due to the extremely specialised environment in which they live. If removed from said environment, as in the case of the travellers, their lifespan is more along the lines of seventy-five years. Due to certain intricacies of their people’s lingering curse, the lives of any individual can be extended significantly if exposed to a certain kind of magic. This magic has not been named and remains a secret kept by the Eyeless. The oldest wanderer on record was approximately three-hundred when they died (they were an Eyeless, as the secret is passed on before death). Classification: Unknown, possibly fae? Alignment: True Neutral (Neutral Neutral) Size: Medium, ranging from 5'0"-7’0" tall (if taller than 7’ it is considered abnormal) Speed: 15 metres per turn Sight: * Normal: Bright 0 metres, Regular 15 metres, Dim 60 metres, Darkness 100 metres * With goggles: Bright 15 metres, Regular 45 metres, Dim 45 metres, Darkness 25 metres Hearing: * Quiet noise: Facing 15 metres, Perpendicular 30 metres, Away 7.5 metres * Normal noise: Facing 30 metres, Perpendicular 60 metres, Away 15 metres * Loud noise: Facing 60 metres, Perpendicular 120 metres, Away 30 metres Smell: * Faint scent: Regular 5 metres, Upwind 10 metres, Downwind 2.5 metres * Normal scent: Regular 10 metres, Upwind 20 metres, Downwind 5 metres * Strong scent: Regular 20 metres, Upwind 40 metres, Downwind 10 metres Racial Abilities: Lorekeeper: Reads and recalls written material, particularly for the acquisition of languages, at a greatly increased rate. Outside Whispers: +2 to perception checks. Dark is Bright: Sees normally in the dark, but cannot endure bright light and are nearly blind in normal daylight without proper eye protection. Prior Claim: Curses don’t work on this character due to their ancestral curse taking priority. Fighting Shadows: +1 to all evade rolls where they can see normally, +2 if in darkness, +1 to accuracy rolls in darkness. Blue and Orange Understanding: -2 to Charisma roles against this character. Languages: Quick to assimilate other tongues. * Common * Ancestral Umbran (native tongue) Typical attribute score: Points: (100/115) Endurance (endu), Stamina, Health: 5/20 (-50%) Mana (ma), Energy, Magic: 15/20 (+25%) Defence (def), Resistance, Resilience: 5/20 (-50%) Agility (agi), Reflexes, Quickness: 15/20 (+25%) Charisma (cha), Presence, Charm, Social: 10/20 (+0%) Intelligence (int), Intellect, Mind, Knowledge: 20/20 (+50%) Luck, Fate, Chance: 15/20 (+25%) Strength (str), Might: 5/20 (-50%) Wisdom (wis), Spirit, Wits, Psyche, Sense: 10/20 (+0%) Sub-races: Cursed Umbral A rumoured sub-race of the Wanderers who are cursed to be intangible. Unfortunately, little research exists to prove this as their names, seen as a description of who they are, have been stripped from them,thus effectively saying they don’t exist. Their curse protects them from all physical harm, but leaves them unable to interact without magic to which they are equally vulnerable. A possible sighting described them as being a shadowy translucent figure with black skin and pale eyes shrouded in darkness.Category:Races